clone_wars_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction/Dmullins677/What if...
OOC Description What if things didn't happen the way they did? One event has the effect on a whole series of events that follow. But what if that one event would change. All events after it would change also. Thinking back to my all time favorite character of Star Wars, I see him as a main player in the events that occured in the clone wars and that shaped the galaxy. That would be Anakin Skywalker. I love his backstory, Hayden Christensen, the actor of Anakin is my all time favorite actor, and I always seem to get depressed when he turns into Darth Vader. It really ruined the world for everyone in the galaxy. So...What if? What if my favorite character didn't become an evil fighting machine? What would have happened? Of course nothing is set in stone what would have happened, but I have an idea about what I would like to happen. We will start off at Anakin being told to wait in the Council chambers until Mace and his Jedi companions return from arresting the Chancellor. As you know, Anakin did not stay in the chambers. He went and saved the Chancellor, killing Windu, and officially becoming a sith. But once again, what if he didn't? What if... Anakin sat in the Council chambers. "How could this have happened to me?" ''he thought. ''"Who is the real bad guy here." He stood up and moved to the window, looking at the senate hall. A tear fell down as cheek. "Only through the dark side will you be able to save padme..." he remember the chancellor saying. He began running to his ship, thinking of Padme and the Chancellor. He got to his ship, and saw R2 near by. He suddenly had thoughts of The Clone Wars, and his hatred for the Sith and the Separatists. He thought about R2 and him flying and destroying the Separatist Starship with him. He thought about Qui Gon Jin, and how he had tried so hard to get the council to accept him. "Am I the one that is in the wrong? NO! It was Obi-Wan....THE COUNCIL! They have betrayed me!" He fell to his knees, tears rushing down his face. "I need someone...I need someone I can trust." All the sudden Sam Richards, another Jedi Knight, walked onto the platform in which his ship was at. "Anakin..." she said quietly. He rose and looked at her angrily. "YOU WILL NOT STOP ME, RICHARDS." She looked startled. "I am not here to stop you, Anakin..." He drew his lightsaber and clicked it, revealing the blue blade of the saber. He ran at her, thrusting his saber several times, followed by several slashes. She drew her blue lightsaber, only using self defense, not playing on the offensive at all. "Anakin...I don't understand what your doing..." she said, blocking one of his attacks to her legs. "The council has turned against me. YOU HAVE TURNED AGAINST ME!" he yelled. Sam would click her saber, making the blue blade disappear back into the handle. "Anakin...you are seeing this the wrong way...The council is with you. Windu will gain your trust if the arrest proves successful." Anakin would go to swing his saber at her, but she would jump, dodging it, and uses the force to knock him back into a wall. She runs over to him, lifting his head up. "I ugh-I know about you and Padme..." Anakin's teary eyes swelled up, and several tears fell. "Anakin, I want to help...I can help." Same replied. Anakin fell flat to the ground, no longer supported by Sam. "Anakin, please." Anakin looked up, noticing Andrew Miller, Sam's boyfriend. Andrew was the bounty hunter that worked for Anakin and the 501st. Anakin sat up a little. "The chancellor has been arrested..." he said, running over to them. "Windu was the only survivor from the Jedi he took with him." Anakin rushed to his feet, grabbing his lightsaber from the ground, and running towards the senate sector of Galactic Senate. Sam and Andrew followed close behind. Anakin, Sam, and Andrew reached the Senate Sector, noticing massive crowds of people yelling and rampaging. Sam drew her lighsaber and cleared a path for Mace Windu, holding his lightsaber up to Chancellor Palpatines neck. Anakin signaled Andrew to do the same, and he willingly listened. Several other Jedi rushed from the Temple to the Senate sector, trying to assist Windu. Suddenly, thousands of clones came charging in to the scene. They began to fire upon the Jedi, killing several at first, but putting the remaining Jedi on their guard. Several clones shot at Mace Windu, and a few hit him. He was knocked down by the shots, but not killed. The rampaging citizens fled the scene quick, as the Jedi retreated to the Temple. The Chancellor was rescued by the clones, and quickly transported back to the Senate Hall. The Chancellor arrived at his office, sending out a telegram to all of his clone commanders. "Execute order 66" he would say. Across the Galaxy, clones were betraying their Jedi Generals. Thousands of Jedi were being killed, not by the enemy, but by their allies. Back at the Temple, Jedi held off the attacking clones, as Windu and Anakin sat in the council chambers. "You were right, young Skywalker." said Windu. "The Chancellor now has an entire army up against us, and will surely try to frame the Jedi for a rebellion." "Master Windu...I..." said Anakin. "I know." Windu replied. "You made the right decision." All of the sudden a telegram of Master Yoda appeared. "Betrayal, I since in our Clone Army." he said. "Yes, Master. The Chancellor has been discovered as the Sith Lord, and has ordered the attack on Jedi across the galaxy." Said Anakin. "Move quick, we must. Deffeat the Chancellor, you must, young Skywalker. "I will take Sam and Andrew with me..." Anakin said, leaving the room. "Do you think we can trust him?" asked Windu, concerned. "He nearly went to the dark side." "Trust, we must have..." replied yoda. "Execute order 66..." said Palpatine back in his office talking to a clone commander. He called the guards outside his office. "Go to Senator Amidala. Bring her here." he said sharply. The guards made their way to Padme's office. They looked around upon their arrival, but she was nowhere to be seen. They walked out to search the rest of the Senate Hall. Padme, who was on the ceiling of the room, grappled down, her feet landing silently on the floor. She crept along the hallway, going towards a large box at the end. She opened up the box, pulling a large hand blaster out of it, and cocking the piece so it was ready to fire. She made her way to the Chancellor's office, knowing the guards wouldn't be there, as they were looking for her in the senate hall. She opened the door slightly, peeking into the poorly lit room. "The time has come...Execute Order 66..." She heard the chancellor saying. She charged in, aiming the hand blaster at him. "Your little game is over...Palpatine." The Chancellor rose and began to chuckle. "It has only begun..."he said, pointing at his guards coming in behind her. The guards began to fire their weapons, trying to hit Padme. All the sudden, the guards were cut down by 2 lightsabers. Anakin and Sam ran into the room pointing their weapons at Palpatine. "You and Andrew hold off the clones...we will take the Chancellor." Anakin said to Padme. Padme ran out to help Andrew fight off the advancing clone forces. "Anakin...you must help. The Jedi are taking over...There have already been 3 attempted assassinations on me." the Chancellor said. "Don't listen to him, Anakin. He is trying to deceive you." said Sam, sneering at the Chancellor. Anakin kept his lightsaber pointed at Palpatine, ready to thrust if needed. "No! You have lost, Chancellor." Palpatine drew his red lightsaber, and charged at Anakin. "I will kill you!" he shouted, attacking Anakin. Palptine hit Sam with the end of his lightsaber, knocking her to the ground, and causing her to become unconscious. Anakin and PAlpatine fought and fought, neither being able to defeat the other, until Anakin was knocked back, his lightsaber thrown in the other direction. All of the sudden, Padme and Andrew came back to the room. Behind them...Mace Windu, Master Yoda, Plo Koon, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ki-Adi-Mundi. "We have survived your little order, Chancellor." said Windu. Palpatine charged again, but the number of drawn lightsabers were to much for him. He was struck drown, and killed. "The Council has decided to grant you the rank of master." said Mace. "You have proven loyal, hard working, and wise, Master Skywalker. Your skills of training an apprentice you stay calm. Remember, the Force will be with you, always." Anakin returned his chair, scared the council knew about Padme being pregnant. After the Council meeting, he stayed after everyone left, so as to talk to Yoda. "Master...I..." said Anakin "We are aware of your situation..." replied Yoda. "Love almost broke you, but it also held you together. To be with her, you can." said Yoda, before exiting the room. Category:Fanfiction Category:Dmullins677